


Something New

by withinmelove



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach rents a vacation home for himself and happily gets the bonus of Chris tagging along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

It was during the break between the first and second Star Trek movie that Zach decided that while he was on vacation he would rent a home instead of a hotel. He had had friends who had done it and been pleased with the experience so why not try it out for himself? And of course this meant he spent a week in earnest looking, judging and selecting possible houses to rent. No matter how much his friends teased him for it, he wanted to make sure the house was exactly what he wanted. The selection soon came down to a slick ultra modern penthouse and a sprawling wood home bursting with windows. Since neither place was more than an hour and a half’s drive Zach decided to tour through both options in order to make his final decision. 

It was love at first sight when Zach stepped into the sprawling house. It was just as the pictures had shown, a mixture of tawny wood flooring and walls consumed by enormous panes of sleek glass. Not to mention the kitchen and bathroom were full of modern marble countertops, every room and hallway spacious from the generous amount of windows and earth colored decorations. 

By the end of the tour Zach was the happy soon-to-be renter come two weeks time. An ecstatic Facebook status declaring his soon-to-be “home” prompted congratulations from friends and family, and of course teasing that he was trying out his own wealthy imitation of Walden. When he extended the offer for company many gave the reasoning of work, but Zach couldn’t help but grin when Chris commented, saying he was up for some stylish isolation from society with Zach. 

And so it was two weeks later Chris and Zach explored the house, Zach for the second time and Chris for the first. The older man couldn’t help but be pleased at seeing Chris’ amazement with the lavish house. Once they were settled in, just as Zach knew would happen, both did their own activities most of the time. Of course if Chris was sprawled on the couch watching TV occasionally Zach felt duty bound to slither over the back of it in order to squash him flat into the cushions. This led to muffled yelling from Chris and evil cackling on Zach’s part as the younger man squirmed and flailed, howling homicide. Finally Zach would relent and play dead weight which brought about grumblings of Zach being a new way of torture from the blond. The older man would grin as he let up enough for Chris to turn over onto his back, before he took up his position as blanket again. 

“Lucky I love you so much.” Chris would grumble as he turned back to the tv, stroking Zach’s hair as he did so. The couch cuddling was quickly adopted as a routine that neither man minded, and it was only a few days later Chris decided to take it a step further. 

\- - -

It happened when Zach came into the bathroom to piss, unbothered that Chris was bathing, first to hassle him for taking forever and second for his music which he had heard down the hallway.

“Chris even your _music_ is becoming hipster! I am _so_ proud of you.” He gushed to feel a sudden warm wetness all down the back of his sweatpants. “You brat!” He yelped at the amused smile and shrug that preceded Chris’ retort of,

“Shut up over there you’ll always be the most hipster of all, and if I’m taking so long just jump in.” Zach rolled his eyes as he shimmied out of his soaked sweatpants and washed his hands. 

“Chris I don’t think it’s going to take _that_ long for the hot water to come back.”

“Come on, just get in Zach, it saves time and water.” At this the black haired man sighed loudly to show how put upon he was as he slid off his underwear and stepped into the tub. At which point he nearly jumped right back out with how scalding hot Chris had it. Never mind saving water Chris had probably used it all up for this one bath. The swearing that followed made Chris laugh as Zach eased himself in. Despite his skin feeling like it was burning off, when he was submerged his muscles became liquid. The smug twist of Chris’ mouth gave him enough energy to raise his arm to flip him off, though sadly his insult was lost on him when he abruptly asked

“Can I wash your hair?” At this the older man gave him a strange look. 

“Why?” Chris shrugged not at all made sheepish by Zach’s reaction. 

“Because I want to and I know you like your hair being played with.” In response Zach scoffed and gave an exaggerated toss of his hair. “Don’t lie, can I wash your hair or not?” He demanded to which Zach sighed and closed his eyes giving him permission to go ahead. Before any awkward silence could come about the next song on Chris’ ipod made Zach snort in amused disbelief. The steady sensual beat gave him a clue but it was the lyrics about sex and sedatives that confirmed what he had thought the song would be about. 

“I don’t think you could have had better timing.” At which Chris rolled his eyes not bothering to argue before he soaked Zach’s hair, in order to lather it up with shampoo. As he worked, the obsidian haired man hummed low in his throat, as Chris worked his fingers against his scalp, feeling like a cat being groomed. 

“So handsome.” Chris murmured without thinking, as he wiped away the dripping soap from Zach’s eyebrows. A tiny smile let Chris know the accidental compliment and save from the soap was appreciated. It was a bit of work to to get all the shampoo out of his thick locks, but Zach patiently endured the copious amounts of water dumped on his head. “Alright you’re good, you can open your eyes.” Chris said once he had finished. 

“My turn.” Zach stated as he filled up the cup and returned the favor. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Chris gave an exaggerated groan of pleasure as Zach went to work on his hair. 

The first sign that indicated to Chris that Zach was done washing him was that he had stopped dumping water on his head, and second, that he could feel the older man half caressing half firmly stroking his face. It felt great, in fact, and when he stopped Chris opened his eyes as he began to protest for him to continue, only to be silenced.

“The water’s getting cold and I want to lay down before I rub your face anymore, my arm’s getting tired.” Zach told him, to which Chris smiled and nodded, glad he had managed to persuade Zach to join him tonight. Next time Zach might even let him wash more than his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the house Zach rented: http://www.trendir.com/house-design/existing-kiddie-treehouse-is-muse-for-rancher-expansion.html
> 
> And this is the tub they settle in: http://www.trendir.com/house-design/existing-kiddie-treehouse-is-muse-for-rancher-expansion.html
> 
> Applause for Kay my beta <3


End file.
